Je voulais te battre
by asma-chan
Summary: Apres sa défaite contre la Croatie, l'Angleterre réagit plutot mal, ayant espéré une finale contre son ennemi juré.


_**Bonjour! Bienvenue dans un nouveau Os! Fais plutot dans l'empressement tellement la tristesse a pris le dessus sur mon ame de Fangirl!;-; Enfin! Vous verrez bien lol!**_

 _Disclaimer: Hetalia appartient toujours à Hidekaz Himaruya. Helas..._

* * *

 _Le silence est a son comble._

 _Nous étions a la toute fin du match de la Croatie contre L'Angleterre._  
 _Tous les supporters etaient silencieux. Certains passaient leur mains sur leur deux yeux pour ne pas voir la fin de ce match qui avait desormais trop duré, d'autres fixaient avec attention l'ecran qui se trouvait dans leur maison, dans un bar ou meme dans une exposition de peintres inconnus._  
 _Ils avaient eu une_ _chance_ _._  
 _Une chance pour retourner la situation._  
 _Une chance pour gagner cette demi-finale._  
 _Une chance pour enfin pouvoir jouer son match contre la France, match que beaucoup attendait et esperait._  
 _Une chance pour gagner contre les croates._  
 _Le joueur destiné à changer ce moment avec ce coup franc, respira longuement, le visage perlant de sueur, s'élanca vers le ballon et..._  
 _Plus rien._  
 _..._  
 _C'est ainsi, qu'on entendit une ruée de cri. Des cris de joie mêlés à des cris de protestation et de pleurs._  
 _L'Angleterre avait perdu 1-2 contre la Croatie._  
 _Et cette dernière -donc la Croatie- allait donc affronter son adversaire tant attendu. La France._

* * *

 _Apres une longue engueulade mêlée à des excuses des footballeurs anglais, Angleterre sortit des vestiaires de ses joueurs, dans la plus grande des colères et tristesses._

 _Il aurait souhaité le jouer ce match._  
 _Il avait attendu ca depuis les éliminatoires._  
 _Et ça avait été gâché par un pays qui avait déjà aussi brisé l'âme d'un pauvre Russe qui ne désirait que s'amuser._  
 _Pourtant, Angleterre était bien partit. Il avait commencé avec 1-0 aux premières minutes._  
 _Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Ses joueurs avaient du prendre trop la grosse tête des le début et c'etait ce qui leur avait cause sa perte a lui. Ils avaient été trop confiants alors qu'ils savaient tous très bien que la Croatie était redoutable pour avoir mise la Russie dans cet état._  
 _Mais ils avaient été trop lents, pas assez intelligents et coopératifs. Et voilà le résultat._

 _Le pays du thé traina fortement des pieds et marmonna des insultes incompréhensibles. Si il pouvait trouver un moyen de se venger contre ce satané fouteur de trouble -même si c'etait aussi la faute de ses propres joueurs si il avait perdu-. Ça avait trop duré pour lui. Il fallait que ca s'arrete. Et peut-être aurait il une chance de... De peut-être...?_

« -Angleterre? »

 _Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule doucement ce qui lui valut de se retourner vivement pour, non seulement retirer la main de l'auteur, mais en plus pour voir l'individu._  
 _Et cet individu n'était autre que son ennemi préféré. Qu'il ne voulait pas voir dans un moment pareil._

« -Putain. Qu'est ce que tu fais la abruti? T'en as pas déjà assez vu c'est ca?

-D-Désolé... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

-J'ai pas eu peur. Aucun rapport. Maintenant si tu veux bien dégager.

-Ce n'est pas très poli ça mon petit Angleterre.

-Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais m'appeler comme ca? Et rien a foutre! Laisse moi! _Répondit il en voulant s'eloigner du pays de l'amour._

-Mais enfin! Qu'est ce qui te prends?

-Ce qui me prend? Tu déconnes j'espère! _Il se retourna vers France violemment en restant tout autant éloigné._ Ça t'amuse hein? De venir me voir pour me narguer comme ça! C'est clair que t'as que ça a foutre maintenant que t'es finaliste de la coupe du monde!

-Bon sang... Mais serait-ce un mauvais joueur qui parlerait en ce moment meme...? Je venais juste te féliciter pour t'etre battu jusqu'au bout. Mais... Puisque tu le prends comme ça.

-Me féliciter? _Répétait il sarcastiquement._ La bonne blague! Comme si t'allais me feliciter pour avoir fait durer le supplice trop longtemps! La seule chose qui a été bien dans ce match c'etait le premier but et encore! Ils ont mal joué France! Et ça, tu le sais très bien! La possession du ballon et des passes étaient dominée par ces Fucking Croatian! Alors tes félicitations, tu peux te les foutre la ou je pense. Maintenant, si tu veux bien.»

 _L'anglais quitta le français pour continuer de marcher vers le couloir qui le mènerait peut-etre vers la fin de ce calvaire. Vers l'obscurité de la nuit Russe._  
 _Il espérait pouvoir enfin etre tranquille._  
 _Il voulait que ce soit un mauvais rêve. Ou pouvoir oublier cette horrible défaite en buvant._  
 _Boire pour oublier. Ah. C'etait pas mal ça au final. Comme situation._  
 _Finir par terre, saoul, en pleine nuit. Peut-être meme nu si il était vraiment ivre et loin d'etre sain._  
 _Mais voir l'Angleterre dans cet etat apres une défaite aussi cuisante serait tellement ridicule._  
 _Ridicule pour ce pays qui avait tenu bon jusqu'à la fin. Contre la Colombie. La Suède. Pour finir par perdre contre la Croatie._

« -Je voulais juste gagner... _susurra t'il dans un profond silence._ »

 _Tandis qu'il allait passer le seuil de la lumiere pour passer dans l'Obscurite d'une nuit Russe, Il sentit une main attraper son bras pour le garder vers la lumière._  
 _Il se retrouva, collé serré contre celui qui aurait souhaité le féliciter._  
 _Il ne bougea plus, tandis que Francis resserra son étreinte sur lui._  
 _Il ne voulait plus faire un geste. Il sentit le francais lui carresser les cheveux tendrement en lui embrassant ses derniers. Il se voulait rassurant et doux._  
 _Il savait que l'anglais avait besoin de réconfort apres une défaite pareil._  
 _Et c'est de cette facon qu'il sentit l'anglais éclater en sanglot contre lui._

« -Je... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi... J'avais... J'avais tout fait. TOUT! Pour pouvoir etre en finale. Je me suis battu comme je le pouvais lors des eliminatoires... Dans l'espoir de peut-être pouvoir me battre contre toi... Je savais que la seule solution serait d'arriver en finale. Alors je me suis battu... J'ai tout fait pour motiver ma troupe. Tout le monde attendait cette finale. Notre finale. Une finale qui aurait pu faire penser à... À ces mille ans de guerres incessantes. Les anglais et les français comptaient sur moi et... Et j'ai tout gâché... Je les ai tous déçu... J'ai honte. Après un si long chemin... P-parcouru... Pour toi.

-C'est bon Angleterre... Ca va... Tu as bien joué... _il continua à lui carresser affectueusement les cheveux pour le consoler._

-Je voulais te battre...

-Je sais... Moi aussi Angleterre. Je voulais aussi te battre. Je l'attendais ce match. Et mon équipe aurait souhaité aussi vous avoir comme adversaire. Tout le monde aurait voulu vous avoir. Mais c'est comme ça. On y peut rien. Mais, Il est vrai que maintenant, cette finale n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Que je perde ou que je gagne. Si ce n'est pas toi...

-Ne dis pas ça...

-J'aurai aussi voulu me battre contre toi Arthur...

-Francis... _Ses larmes dégoulinaient de ses joues si rapidement qu'il n'arrivait pas à les arreter. Francis essuya ses larmes autant qu'il pouvait avec le bout de son pouce._

-Mais je gagnerai. Je gagnerai pour toi. Je te vengerai Arthur. Je te le promets. Et je ferai en sorte de t'imaginer à la place de Croatie pour rendre ce match beaucoup plus intéressant. »

 _Arthur gloussa légèrement d'amusement. Même si il avait perdu et qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de jouer contre Francis, ce dernier lui donnera l'impression d'être là, sur le terrain. Avec lui, en face à face. Prêt à se battre et à voir qui serait le meilleur dans cette finale._

« -Et si nous faisions un marché?

-Hein? _Arthur haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris par la demande de son ami- ou plus-_

-Bah oui. Par exemple si je gagne la finale, tu fais tout ce que je desire!

-T'es fou? Jamais!

-Mais si je perds... _Il regarda Arthur d'un air malicieux. L'anglais attendit impatiemment la suite de sa phrase, un peu curieux._ Tu pourras être roi de mes faits et gestes. »

 _Ouuuh. Ça, ça avait le don de vraiment plaire à l'anglais qui avait automatiquement repris un petit sourire._

« -Comme si... Comme si on était contre. C'est ça?

-C'etait bien ce genre de marché qu'on avait prevu si tu gagnais non? _Il lui fit un clin d'oeil charmeur._

-... On va te défoncer! Tu vas voir!

-C'est ce qu'on verra mon petit thutur!

-N-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Si des gens entendaient...

-Mais personne n'est la n'est ce pas? _Francis qui avait ses mains encore contre Arthur les fit baisser jusqu'à son fessier._

-Pervers... _La nation anglaise se mit a rougir._ Tu le paieras crois moi!

-C'est ce qu'on verra! _Dit il dans un susurrement presque sensuel au creux d'une de ses oreilles._ »

 _Et c'est ainsi que tous les deux, partirent on ne sait où, pour parfaire leur petits fantasmes tandis que l'équipe de foot anglaise restait encore en deuil apres leur defaite._  
 _Finalement, peut-être que cette finale serait bien?_  
 _Et qu'il pourra finalement le battre._  
 _Du moins, à sa façon._

* * *

 _ **NE ME TAPEZ PAS POUR CETTE FIN POURRI! Je Sais j'aurai du faire mieux!**_

 _ **Bon alors... tout le monde sait pour la defaite cuisante des anglais hier hein... *est encore en pls dans son lit***_

 _ **J'attendais avec tellement d'impatience cette finale fruk! Comme meme bc de non fane d'hetalia! Beaucoup voulait cette fin mais... voila :/ ils se sont fait battre et hier j'étais triste**_

 _ **Alors ca m'a donné envie d'ecrire ce mini os**_  
 _ **En esperant qu'il vous a quand meme plu!**_  
 _ **Hesitez pas a commenter pour dire ce que vous en pensez hein!;0; faites le pour mon petit cœur brisé ;-;**_


End file.
